Affair
by BlueWhite Girl
Summary: Affair, bisa diartikan sebagai peristiwa ataupun skandal. Dan skandal, inilah yang telah dialami antara Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke maupun Hinata. SasuSaku. NaruHina. Slight NaruSaku. Maybe threeshot. RnR?


**Affair**

**-Chapter 1-**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Affair, bisa diartikan sebagai peristiwa ataupun skandal. Dan skandal, inilah yang telah dialami antara Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke maupun Hinata. RnR?

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Affair © BlueWhite Girl

**Main pair:**

SasuSaku

NaruHina

_Slight,_

NaruSaku

**Warning:**

Bad summary, (maybe) typo, untuk fans SasuHina dan NaruSaku sebaiknya jangan membaca!

If you don't like? Please **DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, 28 Maret 2011<strong>

Di suatu sore yang cerah, tampaklah seorang gadis sedang bersandar diri di salah satu kursi yang terdapat dalam restoran bernama Yummy Café. Tidak ada senyuman manis yang terpeta di bibir tipisnya, melainkan lengkungan senyum yang cenderung ke arah bawah—murung. Lengannya berpangku tangan di atas meja—di sampingnya terdapat sebuah benda berbentuk kotak tipis berwarna putih, yang sering kita namakan sebagai _handphone _dan segelas _Strawberry Flout_. Sedari tadi, ia terus memeriksa _handphone_-nya, menunggu sebuah pesan singkat yang—mungkin—akan masuk yang berasal dari kekasihnya.

Yap! Gadis manis yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda dan bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura ini memang sedang menunggu kekasihnya di Yummy Café. Hari ini, tepat pada tanggal ini, Sakura sedang berencana untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 bersama sang kekasih. Sakura melirik arloji putihnya yang bertengger manis di lengan kirinya. Pukul 17.00.

"Sudah pukul lima sore, kenapa Naruto-kun belum juga tiba? Padahal kan perjanjiannya pukul empat sore," pikirnya. Ia mulai gelisah. Kekasihnya yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu tidak muncul juga di hadapannya. Padahal ia sudah menunggu selama satu jam. "Naruto-kun… Cepatlah datang."

Tik tik tik…

Waktu demi waktu terus berjalan, tetapi tetap saja sosok pemuda berambut durian blonde itu tidak muncul juga dari arah pintu masuk Yummy Café. Sakura kembali melirik arloji putihnya.

"Sudah pukul 18.00. Dua jam sudah lewat, tapi Naruto-kun tidak datang juga," gumamnya pelan dengan lirih. Terlihat genangan air di sudut mata emerald-nya, yang akan jatuh pada setiap saat. Ia lalu menghabiskan _Strawberry Flout_-nya yang masih tersisa dan kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan menuju pintu keluar Yummy Café dan perlahan meninggalkan café tersebut.

* * *

><p><em>"Maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan area. Silakan meninggalkan pesan suara setelah bunyi 'bip'."<em> selang beberapa detik kemudian terdengar bunyi 'bip' nyaring dari _handphone_-nya. Sakura segera memosisikan suaranya untuk meninggalkan pesan suara kepada Naruto.

"_Moshi-moshi _Naruto-kun… Maaf ini aku, Sakura. Sedang apa kau saat ini? Apakah kau memiliki sebuah urusan yang berat dan penting, sehingga kau tidak bisa datang kemarin ke Yummy Café untuk merayakan hari ultahku yang ke-17? Baiklah, aku harap hari ini kau bisa datang pada tempat yang sama, di Yummy Café sepulang sekolah. Aku ingin mendengar alasanmu secara detail. Bye…" Sakura mengakhirinya dengan helaan napas yang berat. Lalu berjalan pelan menuju tempat yang telah ia kunjungi kemarin, Yummy Café.

Haruno Sakura, adalah seorang murid kelas 12 SMA dan bersekolah di Tokyo High School—yang biasa disingkat dengan istilah THS. Ia merupakan gadis yang cantik alami—dengan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna merah muda lembut, mata bulatnya berwarna emerald cerah, kulit seputih susu dan porsi badan yang termasuk ideal, pandai dalam segala—atau bisa dibilang semua bidang pelajaran, merupakan ketua dalam ekstra musik di THS. Tambahan, dia juga merupakan anak bungsu dari seorang dokter bedah terkenal dan terbaik, Haruno Kakashi.

Dan kekasihnya yang bernama Namikaze Naruto, seorang murid tampan nan populer, kelas 12 SMA dan bersekolah di Kotogakko Tokyo—ia berbeda sekolah dengan Sakura. Merupakan pemuda yang tampan, berbakat dalam segala bidang olahraga—entah itu basket maupun sepak bola, juga merupakan ketua dalam klub basket di Kotogakko Tokyo. Dan poin yang paling penting, Naruto merupakan anak semata wayang dari seorang pengusaha kaya bernama Namikaze Minato.

Oke, cukup sekian dari perkenalan singkat seorang gadis bernama Sakura dan seorang pemuda bernama Naruto. Mari kita tengok apa yang sedang dilakukan dengan si tokoh utama wanita dalam cerita ini, Haruno Sakura.

Sakura sedang duduk terdiam di salah satu kursi dalam Yummy Café. Seperti halnya kemarin, is tampak berpangku tangan di atas meja, dengan _handphone _di sebelahnya dan segelas _Strawberry Flout_—dan lagi-lagi dengan senyum melengkung ke bawah.

"Naruto-kun kenapa ya? Akhir-akhir ini dia sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Biasanya Naruto-kun akan membalas pesanku atau bahkan telepon masuk dariku…" ia berkata dalam hati, seraya menatap layar _handphone_-nya dengan pandangan kosong.

Tidak lama kemudian ia bangkit berdiri, menghabiskan _Strawberry Flout _-nya sampai tak bersisa, lalu pergi meninggalkan Yummy Café. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke Naka's Apartment, sebuah apartemen mewah yang ditinggali oleh Naruto. Naruto pernah berkata pada Sakura jika ia ingin menjadi anak yang mandiri, sehingga ia pun menyewa salah satu kamar di Naka's Apartment.

Tok tok tok…

Sakura mengetuk pelan pintu di depannya yang bertuliskan angka 253, yang notabene adalah pintu kamar apartemen Naruto. Ia lalu berdiam diri untuk menunggu Naruto membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan dirinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Bahkan Sakura pun tidak mendengar suara Naruto sedikit pun.

Dengan pelan ia membuka pintu kamar naruto. "Eh, tidak dikunci?" gumamnya heran. Tapi ia tidak mempersalahkan hal itu dan ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk lebih dalam. Sakura mulai menjelajahi semua ruangan yang ada, mulai dari ruang tamu, kamar tidur Naruto dan bahkan sampai dapur, tapi ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" Sakura dapat mendengar sebuah suara seorang perempuan dari arah kamar mandi. Ia pun mengendap-endap menuju kamar mandi, lalu membuka pintunya dengan sangat-amat pelan—agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Dan…

DEG

…ia dapat melihat, Naruto sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

No comment…

Review please ^^


End file.
